Good Morning Autumn
by wildsilver1997
Summary: Morning Autumn had always been running from something. After years of living in pitiful conditions and being barbaricly treated Autumn can see daylight once again but not all is right. She can't remember much of a life outside her captors basement. Who is she? Where did she come from and who is her father?


**Authors note: Hello Sweethearts :3 my very first fanfic ever! I am aware of the numerous spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. please forgive them. I look forward to any feedback received. Enjoy  
**

A day In the season of Autumn  
My names Morning Autumn. I've been trapped in this basement for Celestia knows how long. If anyone hears this message please respond. I'm not sure how long I can... *Door slowly creaks open and slams shut* Oh no! He's back! - End of message. "What in the hay!? Sir! I just received a message from an unknown source. Sounded like a mare in trouble!". Sargent IronHoof leans over the young solders station working multiple buttons and levers with practiced ease. "A distress call? I've located it in a small region west of the Canterlot named Ponyville. We don't usually get calls from that area. It's a small country town filled with country bumpkins and unimportant ponies". "Maybe we should inform the ponies in Cloadsdale? Their closer than we are and theirs an unofficial sheriff who is often seen flying around there" "You mean RainbowDash? Good thinking soldier".Sergeant ironhooves grabs a microphone. "get me Rainbow Dash".

RainbowDash drops her cload-phone and is off trailing her multi-colored spectrum behind her. "One hero coming right up!" Rainbow dash zooms through the outskirts of Ponyville not quite sure what she's looking for. "Hey wait a minute! IronTooth or whatever said something about a basement. How the hell will I spot her when she's underground!". Dashes eagle-like vision sees a small rundown house with half its roof missing on edge of town. Cautiously but bravely she taps on the door "hello? Anyone home?" The door creaks on hinges that hadn't tasted oil in years. Her hoofbeats on the old weathered wood floor creaked ominously with each step. The door shuts hard on her tail making Dash jump "yikes! Uh... I mean... That was soooo not scary". Dash puts on a brave face and search the single empty room until a beam of light coming through the roof shines of a brass handle in the floor. Curiously Dash blows the thick dust away and finds a hidden trap door. "bingo!". This whole scene reminds her of her Daring-Do hero. The brave mare you fought her way into all sorts of sticky situation in the search of lost treasure and miraculously escapes every time. She nudges the trap door open and walks down the gray ominous steps. Halfway down she is greeted by the horrible stench of urine, faeces and the copper scent of blood. Shaking but can't turn back now Dash completes the short decent to find herself in pitch, black darkness. Blindly feeling around she finds an old fashioned light switch and as the light flickers to life she is assaulted by the grizzly sights around her. Dark maroon stains splatter the floor and walls of the small, cold room. A fresh looking trail of blood ends in a shadowy corner of the small room where only a single maroon red hoof, barely visible in the bloody scene is seen in the light. "help...me...please" begs the weak voice of Autumn.

"I'm not sure how long I can..." A familiar squeaky door echoes into my small cell. "Oh no! He's back!" I quickly hide the tiny transmitter under my meager, moth bitten rag of a blanket and hide in the corner of the room for the millionth time. Heavy hoof steps walk across the floorboards ahead before opening the doors to my prison. The harsh light switches on revealing a burly black stallion. His gray eyes quickly focus on the weak, emaciated form of me. He takes his sweet time approaching me. He wants what he always wants. I know the routine. Let him have it and I'll get food. My stomach grumbles quietly long-lost the energy to complain anymore. "Has my little spitfire given in to my charm yet?" snickered the stallion "I like a fighter as much as the next guy but seriously, it's getting old". He grabs my hind hoof and pulls me out of my hiding place and into the light. "don't touch me!" I shriek and kick out with what's left of my spirit but it's no use. He dodges my kicking hooves and bears down on me. "hush my little filly, This won't take long". He pins me to the stinking ground and proceeds to take his pleasures. My screams never escape the cellar doors. No one can hear my pain. It seems like eternity before he finally finishes with me. "why do you always fight? Why be so stubborn? If you only submit we wouldn't have to do this. Why don't you love me?" His eyes are angry but his posture is sympathetic. I don't understand him. All I know is I can never love him and I will always fight him. "because you are cruel, selfish and don't deserve to live for what you're doing to me". With that last remark he gave me a beating to remember complete with new bruises and deep cuts and left me lying bleeding new paint of my blood into the Stoney floor. Defeated once more I wait for him to turn off the light and leave me in the darkness once more. That stallion is insane but it's the cold sensible sane fueled by the insanity of his reasoning. I am but a prisoner in this world. Mournfully I glance in the direction of the transmitter praying that the message got through.

A world of warmth and clean white sheets greet me reminding me how much a both love and hate dreams. Dreams are my escape from reality but they make it harder to wake up and continue living but this dream is too real to be true. Cautiously willing my eyes open I find myself in an oddly familiar place. Bolting up right quickly immediately searching for danger but doing so makes me dizzy. Gentle hooves usher me to lie down once more. "That's it. Calm down miss. No ones here to hurt you. You've been through a lot of shock miss. Rest. We'll take care of you" The kindly pony in nurses hat and uniform pulls the covers back over me like a mother tucking in her foal. Her kindness shocks me after years of abuse but I hesitantly accept her touches. "my names nurse KindHeart. What's your name?". "Morning Autumn" my mouth is not used to talking so much in so short a time. realising I have no idea how long I've been I ask the nurse. With a sad look she sais "you've been here for 3 days miss Autumn. You lost a lot of blood and your body is very badly abused". "and we need to know who did this to you so we can put him away for what he's done" Sais an older stallion in a military uniform accompanied by a younger male in a similar outfit. "sir its a bit soon to interrogate. She only just woke up!" "I'm sorry nurse KindHeart but the sooner we catch him the better". I watched them argue for a while trying to speak but my weak throat couldn't talk loud enough. "The woman is trying to speak!" Startled the Sargent and nurse look at the solider then at me. "we are very sorry miss Autumn. Please, go ahead". "His name is ShadowFlank. I was in that cellar so long I can't even remember how I got in there. The only time I remember outside there was at least 8 years ago". "You have my deepest sympathies miss Autumn. We'll catch that bastard for sure". They quickly headed out the door the solider giving me a last worried glance as they left. "Now rest miss. Rest and heal up". She quickly worked on my arm were I hadn't noticed was a needle inserted into it which was attached a blood bag atop a metal stand. I smile at the label, B+. I think I'll take it's advice.

It seems that violence isn't a big part of Ponyville. When word got round of some of the horrible things that happened to me they were all really supportive. As soon as got out of hospital I was showered in donations. I was offered a place to stay by the apple family. Applejack, Granny Smith, Big Mac and little Applebloom all helped me through adjusting. I feel very bad for being so mistrusting around Big Mac but I can't help it. He understands and he's been keeping a respectful distance but I'm not so frightened anymore. I know he isn't going to hurt me. I've only been here a couple of months but I'm improving everyday. I'm remembering a life outside of the basement. I still can't remember my dad but I remember my mother. Maple Syrup. Her curly blonde hair bounced when we ran and we did a lot of running. We were always on the move. I remember asking why don't we fly away and she had answered that she can't fly. I couldn't leave my mother so I stayed with her, protected her... But from what?

"Wake up Autumn! Applejacks coming and we gotta go apple buckin!" I moaned sleepily and rubbed my eyes before looking at the cheery yellow face of Apple Bloom. Smiling sleepily and with the urging of the little apple we came downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was already down eating. "morning whippersnappers! Eat ya cereal and then we're a going apple buckin!" Grannysmith greeted us warmly with bowls of fresh oat porridge". Without any more need for an invitation I dined on the warm, gooey meal happily. "Somepony looks like their enjoyin themselves" Apple jack giggled from across the table. "eeyup" Big Mac eeyuped. Breakfast was over too soon before we were in the fields kicking apple trees and collecting buckets and buckets full of them. As part of my therapy I worked as a team with Big Mac. He'd kick the tree dislodging the apples while I caught them in the bucket. We had gotten good at it, so good we finished early and helped Applejack and AppleBloom. "You sure you haven't apple bucked before? Your mighty good at it". "I wouldn't know Apple Jack but it sure looks that way. I do remember a farm very like this one from time to time." Applebloom started doing somersaults and cartwheels. Strange for a pony who was complaining she was too tired not a few minutes ago. "maybe she's a distant relative!" "Applebloom". "what? She could be! She did say she remembers apples and knows a lot of our family in Manehattan". AppleJack apologized for her crazy sister but I was too busy laughing. Soon we were all laughing. I decided that these ponies were my family now and I'd protect them till my last breath.

"Giddyup Autumn! Today me Scootalo and Sweetiebelle are gonna try to earn gardening cutie marks". humoring the incessant creäture on my back I go from a brisk trot to a steady canter giggling "you know there's not so much of a hurry. Plants take a while to grow". "but the sooner we get them in the ground the sooner they'll grow". "can't argue with that logic. See, over there's your friends. Meet me back at sugar cube corner at 3 okay?". Applebloom nodded furiously and was about to speed off but stopped and gave me a big hug. "thanks for the ride here Autumn. You're a great sister". AppleBloom's been referring to me as her sister for some time now. In many ways I am. The whole apple family seem to have accepted me as one of their own and I'm as close to all of them as if they were my biological family. Thanks to them almost all traces of my former treatment are gone. I hug Applebloom back warmly "you are too little one. Be careful". I headed off in the direction of Rarity's boutique.

The little bell sang delightfully as the door bell mechanism chimed its metal body. "Ah Autumn. Just the pony I was looking for". A beautiful white unicorn with a bouncy, swirly mane trotted over to my side and put her hoof around my shoulder. "My dear, how would you like to model a few outfits for me? I really must see how they look on real pony flesh. Ponyquins aren't very good in the 'lifelike' regard". I politely removed her leg from around my neck. "Rarity I'd love to help you model your outfits but first i need a favor". Rarity was taken aback. Even her closest friends visibly cringed when she offered to dress them up. She knew she could be bit superfluous and she knew her friends didn't understand her flamboyant style. How nice of Autumn to be so helpful. "anything my dear! Speak of it and it will be done". Autumn quickly nuzzled into her satchel and pulled out a fiery red gem. A liquid seemed to flow constantly on the surface of the gem. I swear I could see images swirling to the surface before dissipating. "could you please tell me what this is?". Raritys mouth drops open in awe she snatches it from my grasp and studies it under a moniker. "Its a Phenix Heart gem. I've never seen one with my own eyes but I've heard tales of them. There not like any gem, they are a naturally occurring tool. Magic imbued into the gem by its creation allows it to react with ponies. You see that picture of a diamond that just floated up? That's the gem registering me". She handed back the precious gem to me as gentle as possible. As soon as it once again touched me a picture of a path lined with Autumn trees floated to the surface. Leaves fell and floated into view skittering across the path. After a few minute another picture surfaced. A timber wolf howling at a midnight moon.

I came out the boutique smelling like hairspray. Rarity had been so pleased with my modeling she offered to make me one garment free of charge. I was to pick it up at 2 this afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky so I decided to head to the town library( that strangely looked like an oak tree) to do some studying. The librarian ,Twilight Sparkle, might be able point me into pony lineage records. Twilights a really good friend of Applejacks though I haven't talked to her much. My enquiring knock was answered by a cute purple dragon. Quite surprised I reared and gave the dragon a knock on the nose. "ouch! That was my nose! What did you do that for?". I froze for a moment realising my mistake. "I'm sorry. I thought you were a threat being a dragon and all. Can I try that again?". The little guy was quite indignant but his expression soon softened "ok then. Hello and welcome to the Ponyville library. My names Spike. How can I be of assistance?". I silently giggled at the adorable way he announced himself. "Hello Spike. My names Morning Autumn. I require resources of pony lineage". Spike motioned me inside and waddled toward the giant bookshelves that covered the walls of the hollowed out oak. "you'll need to be more specific. For instance, particular names would help or the area around which the family lived". I had to think hard for a second. Maple syrups mother was named Treacle and her father was named Sunup. I also knew Treacle was an earth pony and Sunup a Pegasus. My mother had turned out an Earth pony but I inherited my grandfathers Pegasus genes. I had no idea who my father was like memory's of him are so dark and unpleasant my brain is protecting me by not letting me remember. I gave Spike as much information as he could and after a little searching he produced a huge, long, old scroll. I layed it out on a nearby table and began studying. From the top to bottom I searched for familiar names. My searching hoof trailed around the paper till finding Maple syrups name. Strangely I was not recorded and neither was my father. I did find grandpa Sunup and grandma Treacle and was shocked to find Treacle was Granny Smiths older sister. Which made Maple Syrup cousins of Applejacks parents and therefore me and Applejack were 2nd cousins. I also read the tiny script below Maple syrups name cause of death:- murder-.


End file.
